In the prior art, many examples of board games revolving around the game of baseball are known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,933,316 to Mancini, 4,000,897 to York, 4,210,335 to Licciardi and 4,653,755 to Panella, et al. each disclose a board game simulating the game of baseball. These games variously utilize chance devices such as cards picked at random, spinners and dice to determine the play of the game. However, none of these games includes the concept of utilizing a video tape pre-recorded with various baseball plays to be used in playing the game. As such, a need has developed for a game which may be played on a board, may simulate the game of baseball and in which the playing of a pre-recorded video tape at certain predetermined times during the game assists in determining the outcome thereof.